The technical field of this invention is optical reflectors and in particular, the invention concerns methods and materials for fabrication of durable, high quality reflectors for lasers and other high energy light sources.
High energy light sources operating at short wavelengths, such as ultraviolet (UV) lasers and the like, require extremely strong and durable reflectors for beam manipulation. Because conventional mirrors and metal coatings tend to fail at high energy intensities, laser systems have become increasingly dependent on multilayered dielectric materials which are capable of withstanding high energies to provide more durable reflectors.
However, the reflectivity of these dielectric materials is highly dependent on their thickness as well as the laser wavelengths and the angle of the incident light. As a consequence, dielectric reflectors typically are designed for a specific wavelength and incidence angle thereby preventing economy in mass production.
There exists a need for more adaptable reflectors which can still withstand the stresses associated with high energy light sources. In particular, a durable, high quality reflector which can be of general utility over a broad range of wavelengths and regardless of incidence angle of the light would satisfy a long-felt need in the art.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to produce reflectors which are not dependent on the wavelength or incidence angle of the light, unlike the multilayered dielectric reflectors, and which are at least as durable as multilayered dielectric reflectors while maintaining high reflective efficiencies.